Our Destiny
by The Key Bearer
Summary: A Sokairi. (Kairi and Sora) What if Kairi and Sora both received a Keyblade? What if Kairi and Sora were never separated? What if Riku wasn't evil? How would this affect the game?
1. The Dream

Looks like my first Kingdom Heart fic is up. I just beat the game a while ago and got this really crazy idea. I though of it that since Kairi wasn't in it a lot. What if Kairi and Sora each got Keyblades, and weren't separated? Only Riku was. What would happen to the plot? Well, read and find out. Oh, this will be a Sokairi (Sora x Kairi) in case you don't know. Well, onto the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I almost always forget to put this up! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own this fic and the idea of Kairi having a Keyblade. I would appreciate it if no one stole this idea, since this fic will be really long and I will put a lot of effort in this fic.  
  
Chapter one: The Dream  
  
Sora's P.O.V.  
  
I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this real or not?  
  
I was in water, drifting around seeing a big light at the top the water. I floated up where I saw the light. I found myself at the shore of the beach and looked at my surroundings. The sun went in my eyes, making me cover it with my arm. I spotted Riku over in the water. The water was up to his knees. I came towards him and backed down to see the water going in my shoes. Then a big wave started coming up in front of Riku. He just turned around and looked at me and held his hand out.   
I found myself running towards him. Unfortunately, the wave sent us both under water. I looked at him to see him holding his hand out towards me. I tried to swim to him, but the current was too strong. I drifted away from him and went back up to the surface. I shook my head to get the water off and then saw Kairi at the shore. She waved to my as I waved back to her and began running towards her. Once I got up to her I kneeled down and made a happy face. She laughed at it.   
  
Soon after Kairi noticed something falling from the air. I looked and saw it, too. After it got closer, we found out that it was me! Then I began falling away from Kairi. She yelled to me, but it was too late. I began falling down in the sky, seeing the sun. I saw myself again drifting in water. I sunk until I reached the bottom. After taking one step, a bright light appeared and birds began flying away from all sides. Then I was on a small circle with a woman on it. Dark surrounded every where except the ground. Then I began to hear a voice in my head.  
  
'So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?' I immediately obeyed the weird voice. Then I looked around. Then a gray square like shape appeared. It held one weapon at the top, a shield. 'Power sleeps within you.' Then another came with a staff. 'If you give it form...' Another one appeared with a sword on the top. 'It will give you strength. Choose well.' I looked at the sword. I decided to choose it since I had experience with a wooden one before. 'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?' I agreed and then waited for what would happen next. The sword disappeared.  
'Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?' I looked at the two remaining weapons. If I gave up the shield, I wouldn't have the best defense. Since I knew no magic, I decided on give up the staff. 'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?' I again agreed and awaited to see what would happen. The staff disappeared.   
  
'You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?' I agreed once more. Then the gray holders of the weapons sunk half way into the ground. Green sparks lifted up. Then the disappeared and I was left on the glass ground. Then it began to shatter. I fell down with the broken glass. I could only see black around me. I landed on another glass circle.   
  
Then a bright light went around my hand and formed into the sword that I had chosen. 'You've gained the power to fight.' I attacked nothing just to see what would happen. 'All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.' Then a shadow creature came out of the ground. 'There will be times you have to fight.' Another one came. 'Keep your light burning strong.' The shadow creatures began to attack me. I attacked one and killed it. Then the others disappeared. 'Behind you!' I heard as a shadow creature went behind me. I attacked it to see others come. I turned to face them and began attacking everyone until they were all gone. After defeating them, I sunk into the ground. Then I found myself on another floor. A bizarre door was the first thing I saw. It looked like the color was fading. I ran toward it and examined it.   
  
"I can't open it..." I said aloud. Then I spun around. I noticed a treasure chest just lying on the ground. I opened it but found nothing inside. Then a big box appeared. I pushed it a bit and then attacked it to find a potion inside. Then the door glowed for a second. A barrel appeared. I picked it up and then threw it down. Then the door's faint color became bright. I ran towards it and it began to open. A bluish white color came out of the door. I stepped inside it. I found myself back at my home, where my three friends stood.  
  
'Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.' I walked up to Selphie. "What's most important to you?" She asked smiling. I answered her by saying friendship. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Then I walked up to Tidus.   
  
"What are you afraid of?" He asked me. I replied by saying being indecisive. "Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" I walked away from him and walked up to Wakka.   
  
"What do you want outta life?" He asked me. Of course, it was to see rare sights. I answered him with that. "To see rare sights, huh?" Then that same voice filled my head again. 'You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.' My surrounding's became white. Then I found myself on another glass floor with darkness around everywhere. Then nine creatures surrounded me. I fought them off one by one. Many attacked me and some hit. I eventually defeated them all.   
  
After I saw a bright light up in the sky that made some colorful stairs appear. I climbed up them to see what would be up there. I yet again saw a glass floor with a woman on it. I ran to the center of the circle. 'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.' Then I looked at my shadow to see that it got even bigger. It turned into a giant shadow creature. I backed away hoping it would disappear. 'But don't be afraid. And don't forget...' I turned and ran to the end of the glass. I almost fell down as I soon realized that I couldn't run. I had to face it. It was black and had no stomach. Instead, it had a heart shape carved in the center, covering almost the whole thing. It's yellow eyes stared at me furiously.  
  
The first thing it did was slammed it's hand down on the ground. Creatures soon came out from under the ground. Was it summoning these creatures? I quickly climbed up it's arm and began to attack it's head. It soon lifted it's arm in pain. I fell down to the ground, wondering what would happen next.  
  
Since I couldn't attack it I began to attack the creatures it summoned. There were only about three, so they were easy to defeat. Then it landed on it's knees and began to send this dark purple and dark black flying around. I hid behind him, therefore he missed me. Soon after he began to summon more creatures. I used this opportunity to attack it's head. Then my weapon suddenly disappeared. I sat down, knowing that I was defenseless. Then the darkness clung onto my leg.   
  
'But don't be afraid.' The voice repeated. I was covered by more darkness. 'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.' The darkness almost completely covered me. 'So don't forget:' I was cover completely by darkness. 'You are the one who will open the door.'  
  
In the next chapter Kairi and Sora will get their Keyblades. I'm sorry that this chapter was boring, but I worked hard on this, going back and forth from the com to the PS2 just to get the dream. This probably took me about an hour and a half. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. For now, review and I'll continue sooner! Oh, I had to make Sora get a Keyblade too because I wanted Sora to be able to help her, plus there will be more action. (Oh, I fixed the dream part up a bit so it wouldn't be teaching Sora how to do everything since he already knows and it was only meant for the players.  
  
  
Everyone who reads this review:  
So click the button down there please, then type in what ya thought and submit it! Thank you! 


	2. Destiny Islands

Wow, I got so many reviews! Most people put this story on their fav stories list! I so happy! I'm glad people enjoyed this fic. I'd like to thank each of you!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: You're my first reviewer! Thanks. Looks like you'll get more! (I'm on your fav  
Authors! Whoo! You rule!)  
  
Cronomaster: Thanks for saying that this isn't boring! It took a while to go back and forth from the computer to the PS2 to get all the quotes. Luckily, the computer is only about three meters away! Hope this story will still be good!  
  
EdSweetTooth: I really loved the game, too! It didn't take me long to beat it! Yes, I agree that they didn't show much of Kairi. I hope I get her personality right.  
  
One Winged Kuja: Yes, I will keep going. I wouldn't say that this story is that impressive. Maybe the idea is cool, though!  
  
Tiger5913: There are way too many yaoi fics in Kingdom Hearts. The main couple was supposed to be Sora and Kairi. Come on people! Look at the carving near the door in the secret cave at the end! (if you saw the secret ending you'd see it.)  
  
Dark Raion: Yes, I do agree. There are way too many Sora/Riku fics out there and not enough of Kairi in the game Kingdom Hearts. That's why in this fic she has a keyblade.  
  
Chris: Wow, you love it? Glad to know that people are enjoying this. I'd also like to thank you for being my first anonymous reviewer.  
  
Zero-Tribal-004: I found your review quite humorous. You were the one who made me get off me lazy ass and write. Hehe, you reviewed me on Halloween!  
  
Phantazy: Wow, that's cool. Answering all the questions the same way. I made Sora pick the sword because he had a wooden one and give up the staff because he had no magic. Oh well, it's cool that we answered the questions the same way, except I was just trying to get what Sora would choose, not me.  
  
(blank reviewer): Thanks for saying it was good! Don't know who you are but I hope you continue reading this.  
  
Well thanks everyone. Most of this chapter will start out exactly how the game started, but at the close to the end Kairi finally get's her keyblade, I assure you! Now onto chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it's so cool I had to write about it! I do own this fic and the plot, though! So don't steal it!  
  
Chapter 2: Destiny Islands--- (Dedicated to Zero-Tribal-004 for getting me to write)   
  
(no P.O.V.)  
  
Sora opened his eyes to find that he was at the shore line on his island. He let out a big yawn and leaned back. Surprisingly, Kairi's head blocked his vision. "Whoa!" He screamed. Kairi had really surprised him. He turned to face Kairi. She kneeled down as he got up on his knees. She laughed at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." He ordered.   
  
Kairi stood up straight and replied to him. "Sora, you lazy bum," she started. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Then she kneeled back down. Then she stood back up straight and looked away, waiting for an answer.   
  
"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!" He tried to explain. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--" He was interrupted by Kairi, hitting him in the head. "Ow!" He leaned down and then looked up.   
  
Kairi kneeled back down again, putting her hands on her knees. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked. Sora immediately began to argue.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" He shouted, then he realized that it could have been. "Or was it? I don't know." He looked down at the sandy ground. "What was that place?" He asked aloud. "So bizarre..." Then he was again interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kairi said, making Sora look up again. Knowing that she wouldn't believe him, he changed the subject. She began to walk away a little into the water.   
  
"Say, Kairi," he started, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." He asked, then swayed his arm.  
  
"I told you before," Kairi said looking at the ocean, "I don't remember." Sora had always wanted to know what was outside his Island. He thought Kairi would at least remember something.  
  
"Nothing at all?" He asked, hoping Kairi's memory would become clear and she would remember. He knew that it wouldn't, though.  
  
"Nothing," she said smiling. Sora at least wanted to know if she really leave the island. She never really complained about it, but she never said that she wanted to stay on it.  
  
"You ever want to go back?" He asked. He knew he was asking way too many questions at the moment, but he still wanted answers, after that weird dream.   
  
"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Well," she began, "I'm happy here." She decided, since she was happy.  
  
"Really..." Sora protested. He knew that she did want to travel, but he never knew when she had wanted to go.  
  
"But you know..." Kairi began, "I wouldn't mind going to see it," she said, smiling. She never would really put something down, especially her home.  
  
Sora knew that he should help support Kairi's wishes, to make her happy. He always wanted to explore, away from this Island. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" He smiled.   
  
"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked while turning around looking at Sora. She blinked and then heard someone else's voice.  
  
"Hey," Riku began. Sora and Kairi both looked at him. "aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku threw the log he was holding to Sora. Sora stumbled to get it, making Kairi laugh. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said walking up to Kairi.   
  
Kairi put her hand behind her head and laughed. "So, you've noticed." She spread her hands out. "Okay, we'll finish it together," she said jumping up and down. "I'll race you!" She challenged.   
  
"Huh?" Sora asked. Usually he and Riku would race together, not him, Riku, and Kairi. He decided that she could race with them, too.  
  
"What," Riku argued, "are you kidding?" He asked. He had just sat down, and he didn't want to get back up. Kairi laughed at their remarks.  
  
"Ready?" Kairi asked. "Go!" She shouted, putting her two hands around her mouth to make it louder. Riku and Sora both sprang up, running beside each other. Kairi ran after them, laughing.   
  
After the race Sora went up to Kairi. "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Sora didn't reply. "Sora, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you," Sora replied. He didn't really want to gather the rest, but he knew that he had to help make the raft.  
  
"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"  
  
Sora left immediately, searching for the supplies. He found the first log near the shore line. Then he went up to Selphie. "Aah, the breeze feels great," she said. "What are you up to these days? We never see you." Sora wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
"Wanna duel?" He asked, changing the subject. Selphie, he knew, always enjoyed the action in fighting, therefore, she forgot all about her question.  
  
"All right! Now you're talking." After getting ready she said, "Okay, don't hold back." Sora first attacked her three times with his wooden sword. Then Selphie counter attacked, hitting him with her skipping rope. Sora went for another round of attacks. Selphie ducked out of the way, but she couldn't avoid the attacks. She slammed into the rocks and got hit again, bringing her Hp to zero.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I lost!" She complained. Then Sora went towards Tidus. He found some rope beside him. He quickly grabbed the rope and then talked to Tidus.   
  
"Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today? Feelin' up to a little competition?" Sora, feeling up to fighting, agreed.  
  
"You asked for it!" He said, smiling while taking out his wooden sword. Tidus put down his red pole, getting ready to fight.   
  
"All right, let's go! You're going down!" Tidus ran up to Sora and attacked. Sora blocked and then sent him back with three attacks. Then Tidus attacked but Sora dodged and attacked him. Tidus went around him and stroke. Then Sora set another round of attacks, sending him back. Then he attacked again. Tidus was defeated. "Ow, man, I'm really off today." Then Sora remembered that there was a cloth inside the great tree. He climbed up the stairs and went up the ladder. He saw the cloth hanging on the wall.  
  
After getting that supply, he remembered that he needed one more log. He decided to go to Riku and ask where the log was. From the great tree he saw Riku on the smaller island. He saw a log there instead of having to ask him. Then he decided to fight Riku.   
  
"Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi. Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword."  
  
Sora knew that he wasn't at a very high level, and that he would probably would lose, but at least he might get some more experience. "Okay, you're on!"  
  
"The one decides the champion! Ready or not!" Riku jumped behind him and attacked him. Sora turned and counter attacked. Then Riku curled up into a ball and then fired. He only missed Sora be an inch. Then he put his sword up and began to block Sora's attacks. "My turn!" He shouted as he attacked Sora. Sora went for a series of attacks and then Riku curled into a ball again. This time his charge hit Sora, making him win and Sora lose.   
  
"Man, now the score's zero to one!" Sora decided to give all his things to Kairi then, since he had nothing really to do.   
  
"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi gave Sora the Hi-potion. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go home." Sora agreed. It had been a long day, and he was a little tired. He knew that the next day they could gather the food supplies.  
  
"Okay, it is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow," Kairi said, knowing that they still had to put the raft together and get the food.  
  
*  
  
"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku. They were all sitting on the pier after their long days work.  
  
Sora and Kairi both turned and looked at Riku for the answer. He didn't know any more then they knew, though. "Could be," Riku answered. "We'll never know by staying here."  
  
Then Sora remembered something. "But how far could a raft take us?" He had a point. The raft could break down in the middle of no where.  
  
"Who knows?" Riku asked. He still was unsure how to answer all of this. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
  
"So, suppose you get to another world," she stopped and made a little giggle. "What would you do there?" She was curious, so she had to ask.  
  
"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"  
  
"I don't know," Sora said as he moved back. He laid down on the pier and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Exactly," Riku looked up at him and put his hands up for a second, then brought them down. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." He stopped leaning on the pier and got up. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."  
  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked. He sounded like he hated the island that they lived on.  
  
"Thanks to you," Riku began. He turned to face Kairi. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."  
  
Kairi made a small nervous giggle, not knowing really what to say. "You're welcome," she said. Then they got off the pier and started walking over the bridge towards home.  
  
"Sora," Riku yelled before he could get off the bridge. Sora turned around to face him. Then Riku chucked a paopu fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?"  
  
Sora looked in his hands to see a paopu fruit. He didn't know why Riku would give him one, though. "A paopu fruit..." Sora said, repeated what he was thinking in his mind.   
  
"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."  
  
"What are you talking--" Sora began. Why would Riku give him a paopu fruit? Sora never really asked for one. Riku laughed as Sora threw the paopu fruit away and ran after him.   
  
~*~  
  
A large blue and white castle stood there. Donald began walking through the halls just like any other day. He looked at a broom holding two buckets, as if it were going to clean something up. Then he stood in front of a large, light purple door. Donald cleared his throat and knocked on the door. A little part of the door opened. He began walking on a red carpet.   
  
"Good morning, your Majesty," Donald began, while bowing. "It's nice to see you this morn-- What!" Pluto came out from behind the chair with a note in his mouth. It had a green, Mickey Mouse symbol on it. Donald browsed through it. He found himself screaming down the halls. Then he ran up to Goofy.  
  
"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy just snored at his remark. Donald cast a thunder spell on him to get him up.   
  
"Hey there, Donald. G'morning," Goofy said casually, as if nothing were wrong. Donald couldn't keep this up.  
  
"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald yelled. He knew he had to be quieter. "But don't tell anyone..." Donald whispered.   
  
"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. He didn't mean that there was something wrong with her though, he had just spot her. Donald didn't know this, though.   
  
"Not even the queen," Donald turned around. He shook his head. He almost looked proud that something worse then the queen.  
  
"Daisy?" Donald again thought that he meant that there was trouble with Daisy, and it would be worse for him since it was his wife.   
  
"No," Donald screamed, "it's top secret!" Donald didn't mean to say it so loud, but Goofy could sometimes really get on his nerves.  
  
"G'morning ladies," Goofy decided to tell Donald in that way. Donald began to sound nervous. He turned half way.  
  
"What?" He asked and then looked behind him to see one angry woman and Queen Minnie looking suspicious. He laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora got up of his house and jumped beside Selphie. "Hey, Sora, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for... It binds you together forever and ever through eternity." She sighed. "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime."  
  
Sora left and decided to go find Riku. He went through the cove and found him there. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"  
  
"Me? Well... hmm..." Sora thought for a moment. Soon the name came to him. "Excalibur!" Sora almost shouted.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout..." Riku began. Sora knew what he meant. They would always race. He still wasn't too sure if Riku meant it.  
"The usual?" Sora asked. Almost immediately he knew that it was racing, since they always did it and it was a great way to decide who would get what.  
  
"Let's do it!" Riku shouted. After saying this Kairi heard and knew exactly what they were going to do. She ran over the bridge towards them.  
  
"You guys at it again?" She laughed. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."   
  
"If I win," Sora began, "I'm captain!" Then he took a breath. "And if you win..." Sora didn't finish.  
  
"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi," Riku said aloud, almost laughing. This would be a good way to trick him.   
  
"Huh," Sora said. First he gives him one and thinks he wanted one and now they will be racing to see who gets to share a paopu with Kairi!  
  
"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku sounded like he was actually serious. This scared him.  
  
He knew he didn't want to race for one, because what if Riku won. "He decided to protest. "Wha... Wait a minute..."  
  
"Okay," Kairi began, before Sora could stop the deal. "On my count," she said. The two got in their positions and got ready to run. Kairi put her arm down as signaling them to leave.  
  
The began to run. Riku ran over the bridge while Sora actually jumped off the land and walked through the water. He climbed up the stairs and jumped into the water once more. He went up the hill and then jumped from the grass lands. He tagged the tree and jumped back down. Then he ran past the raft and jumped onto the land and ran down the stairs. He was actually beating Riku! He ran through the water and jumped beside Kairi.  
  
"Now the score's one to one!" Sora shouted and lifted his arm up. Riku may be stronger them him but he was faster!   
  
"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." This made Sora angry. He gave him a mean glare and left him, still thinking that it was cool that he won. Sora left Riku and found Kairi on their raft that they had built a while ago.  
  
"Today we collect provisions for our trip!" Kairi said excitedly. "Let's see. Sora, you're looking for... One seagull egg. Three mushrooms. Two coconuts. Three fish. And fill this up with drinking water." She said, handing Sora a bottle. "But not from the ocean!" Kairi reminded him. "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask"  
  
With that, Sora left on his search for the provisions. He first found a mushroom behind a rock, and another one under some bushes. He couldn't seem to find the other one so he began looking for the other stuff. He obtained three fish around the lake and some drinking water by the bridge in the cove. On the small island he attacked trees to get two coconuts and a seagull egg on the top of a tree, but he couldn't seem to find the last mushroom. He finally decided to ask Wakka.  
  
"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today." Wakka said as he turned to a bush in a dark corner. "You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" Sora almost immediately dashed off towards the tree. He went under and went through a tunnel that lead to the secret place.  
  
Sora saw a big, brown door with a mushroom beside it. He picked it and then noticed some carving in a rock. It was a picture of him and Kairi together when they were little. He carved Kairi and Kairi carved him. They both did lots of drawings then. Sora touched the drawing, remembering how much fun he had had back then. Sora grabbed a rock and began carving something that he had never thought he would. He drew his arm holding a paopu fruit up to Kairi. Then he heard something. "Wh-Who's there?" Sora looked at the shadowy figure.  
  
A man dressed in a brown cloak showed up. You couldn't see his face or anything. "I've come to see the door to this world," he simply said, not answering his question.  
  
"Huh," Sora began, but couldn't finish. He could barley see the mans face. He seemed so... mysterious.   
  
"This world has been connected," he said, still in the shadows. He didn't move an inch, making Sora very nervous.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked. He hadn't a clue who or what this man was, only why he was there.   
  
"Tied to the darkness..." He began, "soon to be completely eclipsed." It didn't sound like this man was here for good, it seemed as if darkness had been possessing him, and still was.  
  
"Well, whoever you are," Sora began, "stop freaking me out like this." The man didn't speak. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"  
  
"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Sora picked up what this guy was trying to say immediately.  
  
"So, you're from another world!" Sora got very excited now. He had always wanted to know what was beyond his world.  
  
"There is so very much to learn," he said, changing the whole conversation. "You understand so little," he pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Sora began, fury filled him. "Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" He said.  
  
"A meaningless effort," he began. This made Sora very angry. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Sora then turned back and looked at the door. Then when he looked back he was gone. Sora decided to forget about this at the moment and go back to Kairi so they could leave their island.  
  
*  
  
"This? I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." She put her necklace in her pocket. " Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She handed him a Hi-potion. "Tired, wanna call it a day?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go home." Sora had to admit that this day was rather unusual. That weird man and how he actually carved something he'd never thought he'd do.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Sora and Kairi left their raft and went on the bridge to watch the sunset. Riku wasn't there with them this time.  
  
"You know, Riku has changed," Kairi started. Sora didn't have a clue on what she was talking about. Maybe she thought Riku had changed, and he had a bit.   
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Why would Kairi bring this topic up? Was she mad at Riku, was he changing?  
  
Kairi stayed silent for a minute. "Well..." She began, wondering how she would explain this. Sora interrupted Kairi's thoughts.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Kairi seemed to be changing now. She never really said that kind of stuff. This was probably new to her.  
  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go--" She said excitedly. "just the two of us!" Now Sora knew that something was wrong.  
  
So many questions began to fill his head. Had Riku changed? Who was that guy in the brown? Did he actually come from another world? "Huh?" He blurred out.  
  
A few giggles escaped from her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at Sora's remark. "Just kidding!"  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi." This made Kairi think more.  
  
"Maybe..." she said softly. She actually seemed sad. "You know, I was a little afraid at first," she began, "but know I'm ready," she assured him. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"  
  
Kairi turned and faced him. Sora didn't want her to feel down so he said, "Yeah, of course!" But he really wasn't sure if they could always go back.  
  
"That's good," she said as she turned away from him. "Sora, don't ever change." That had showed that she actually liked him the way he was. This let another 'Huh?' escape from his mouth. Kairi stood up and looked at the sky. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."  
Both Sora and her stopped talking and allowed the silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' good bye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-- the key to our survival. So, I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.   
P.S.  
Would you apologize to Minnie for me?   
Thanks, pal.  
  
"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy said. After reading the letter they were discussing what they were to do.  
  
"It means we'll just have to trust the king," Minnie said. They were all in a library. The floor had black and white boxes, covering the area of the floor.   
  
"Garwrsh," Goofy spoke up. He scratched his mouth, as if he was thinking. "I sure hope he's all right."  
  
"Your Highness," Donald said respectfully. He slammed his fist into his chest. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "Key."  
  
"Thank you," Minnie said. It sounded as if she wasn't worried at all. "both of you." She said, since both of them were to help.   
  
Donald knew that since he was leaving he should ask Daisy to take care of Minnie. "Daisy, can you take care of--"   
  
"Of course," she interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "You be careful, now, both of you."  
  
"Oh," Minnie remembered, "and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She pointed at the table but Goofy and Donald couldn't see anything.  
  
"Over here!" A little cricket called. He jumped up and down so then they could see him. He stopped jumping up and down. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He took his hat off and bowed.  
  
"We hope for your safe return," Minnie finally said. "Please, help the king." Donald again put his fist up to his chest.   
  
Goofy then put his hand up to his head. "You're coming, too!" Donald yelled as he dragged Goofy with him.  
  
Goofy, Donald and Jiminy went down a staircase. It was almost all black, save the little Mickey Mouse symbols that lit up. "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.  
  
They all continued walking down the stairs. "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."  
  
Donald started walking slower, then he came to a complete stop. "Goofy?" He asked. Goofy knew exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Oh, right..." He began. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."  
  
"Order," Donald corrected him. It seemed that Donald always corrected him when he made a mistake.  
  
"Right. World order," Goofy corrected himself after hearing what he did. He would almost always corrected himself after Donald. Goofy laughed as Donald made a 'your so stupid sometimes' sound. They finished going down the stairs and walked towards the door. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."  
  
Donald couldn't take it anymore. He didn't respond to Goofy's remark. They entered a big room with lots of machinery. There was a big ship in the middle of the room, known as the Gummi ship. Above it, was a control room with Chip and Dale inside. Donald walked up to a yellow horn and began to talk. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Chip put her hand up to her head as Dale went around the room, looking for what he was supposed to push.   
  
A big hand started to move after Dale had pushed the button. It grabbed a happy Goofy and a upset Donald. It put them in the Gummi ship. Then Pluto jumped in with them. A large Mickey Mouse symbol opened up, making Donald think that they were going that way. Daisy and Minnie came out to watch them leave. They looked quite worried. Donald stuck his thumb up and winked to show that they were going to be fine.   
  
"Blast off!" Donald yelled, but for some reason, the Gummi ship fell down to the ground, making Donald scream.   
  
~*~  
  
Sora was laying down on his bed with his one leg over the other. He had been thinking a lot lately. He looked at a little ship with some dolls in it, making him remember that they were going to depart from their island to search for other worlds. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," Sora recalled. Then he looked out the window to see that a storm was coming. "A storm?" Sora said calmly. "Oh, no, the raft!" He quickly got off the bed and out the window.  
  
"Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?" Sora was already gone, meaning that he was unable to have his dinner.  
  
Sora was on the dock where Selphie would always be. He looked up to see some kind of portal, a dark portal. "What's that?" Sora asked himself. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora turned to see Kairi beside him.   
  
"Sora, what's happening?" Kairi asked, but Sora couldn't answer, for some dark creatures began to surround them. "Sora, they're from the dream!"  
  
This caused Sora to turn and face Kairi. "What, you had the dream, too?" Sora asked. He lifted his wooden sword out and tried to attack one of the creatures, but the wooden sword didn't cause any damage.  
  
"Yes," Kairi began, "I just had it tonight. Then I woke up and there was a storm, so I went out to check on the raft."  
  
"Me too! Now, let's go." Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and rushed her towards the smaller island. There, Riku stood.   
  
"Riku, what's happening?" Kairi asked immediately. Sora wanted to know, too. But he doubted that Riku knew what was going on as well.  
  
"The door has opened..." Riku said quietly and slowly. Maybe he did know what was going on, what those creatures were and what the portal was.  
  
"What?" Sora and Kairi said at the same time. Kairi was getting very nervous and Sora stood there, confused.  
  
"The door has opened, Sora, Kairi!" Riku shouted while turning to face them. What door had opened, and how? "Now we can go to the outside world!" Kairi got a little excited but Sora stayed the same. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." Kairi stepped back. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back."  
  
"Couldn't the raft take us?" Kairi asked. "We worked so hard on it. And, what if we can't come back. I don't want to leave forever."  
  
"This may be are only chance to leave. We can't let fear stop us!" Kairi stepped forward, better to leave then to stay.  
  
"Kairi, are you sure you want to leave?" Sora asked her, knowing that this was a very difficult decision, especially for her. Kairi nodded.   
  
Riku lifted his hand up to Sora and let the darkness cover him. Sora and Kairi soon let the darkness take them, too. Sora tried to reach for Riku and Kairi, but could only reach her. Riku disappeared. Sora and Kairi found themselves trapped in the darkness, but then a small light began to grow stronger. They found themselves back on their island.  
  
Sora looked at something he was holding that he hadn't seen before. He looked at it confidently, and then back at Kairi. She was holding the same thing he was, except different colors. Kairi's was silver with a purple handle, while Sora's was yellow. 'Keyblade... Keblade...' Sora and Kairi both heard this.  
  
"Keyblade!" They both yelled at once. Then the small creatures came back. This time they were ready. They began to fight them off. One by one, they were destroyed. "There's a door over there!" Sora yelled. Both Kairi and him began to run towards the door, destroying all the creature that went near them only.  
  
Soon they reached the door, and surprisingly, the door opened. "Come on!" Sora yelled, noticing that Kairi was holding back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm just really scared. I'll go now." Kairi walked forward. Sora nodded, trying to keep Kairi calm.  
  
"It's okay, Kairi. I'm not mad. I know that you're scared, so just stay close to me." Kairi walked up to him and hugged him lightly. They both walked up inside the secret place. The brown door with yellow lines in the middle, going around the door. Then a breeze blow both him and Kairi back.   
  
Sora and Kairi found themselves trapped on a small island with the giant, black creature they had met before. "The creature!" The both shouted. Sora looked back at Kairi and Kairi nodded. They both began to attack the creature. It threw it's hand down and the smaller creatures began to come out. Sora attacked the beast's head while Kairi began killing the smaller ones. Soon it fell to the ground. Sora and Kairi used this for their advantage, and attacked it repeatedly. Then the creature got up and made a black energy ball. The energy ball broke into little pieces, making the little blasts fall from the sky. Each time it hit Sora and Kairi, it took some of their Hp. Kairi and Sora both began to attack it repeatedly, making it lose. But it was too late for Sora and Kairi. The island was slowly deteriorating. The gust got harder.   
  
"Kairi, grab my hand!" Kairi grabbed it and then Sora grabbed some wood. The wood soon blew away, making Sora and Kairi fly away, into the darkness.  
  
*** End of chapter  
  
Again I'd like to thank each reviewer for giving me the inspiration to write. This chapter took me mindless hours, going from the PS2 to the computer and describing everything as well as I could. This chapter was about 6000 words! Compared to the last chapter, 900 words, this was a big thing. I might not be able to continue as often as I wish to but I will try my best to continue as soon as possible. Each review makes me continue faster, so keep reviewing.  
  
Again, anonymous reviewers now may review. So please push that little button at the end of this chapter and give me a little comment. Thanks... 


	3. Traverse Town part 1

Well, thanks for all the nice reviews. I don't think I can thank each one of you personally so instead I will thank you all right here, and for people that have questions, I'll answer.   
  
Shinji Ikari: Well, here are my answers... 1. Yes, this isn't a strategy guide. I just like to be descriptive, that's all.   
2. It would be more realistic to get rid of the points. I was only mentioning that because I felt like it, but I won't for the whole fic.   
3. I've beaten Tidus many times but haven't even come close to beating Riku unless I use a potion. I guess it's in luck for you, plus Sora wasn't that strong then.  
4. I'm making some changes for this story, so the readers won't be too bored, like as if they were reading the whole thing exactly the same. And I didn't have a clue what would be behind the door, space? Well, they'd suffocate and die and then this fic wouldn't be much.  
Again, thanks so much for the review and helping me with some ideas. You've given me some great ones. (Yes, you did)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
Chapter 3 Traverse Town *part one* --- (Dedicated to Tiger5913 for their really nice reviews)  
  
Goofy and Donald were now standing in the middle of the First District in Traverse Town. They had only gotten there a couple of minutes ago. "Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy yelled out of the blue. Goofy pointed at it as it began to disappear. The star got very bright for a second and then had vanished without a trace.  
  
"Come on. Let's hurry," Donald said. They both knew that should hurry in case another star would go out. Goofy nodded as their pace began to speed up. They began to walk towards the stairs that leads the Second District. "Where's that key?" Donald asked himself.  
  
"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Donald almost sighed at Goofy's remark. They both knew that they were supposed to find Leon already, so why did Goofy have to bring it up?  
  
The two walked up the stairs. Pluto was separated from the two, since his noise began to follow a weird sent around the corner. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."  
  
"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said, walking away from Goofy. Goofy scratched himself.  
  
"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Hmm... come on, Pluto," Goofy called, knowing that Pluto was going away. What he didn't know was that Pluto wasn't following him.  
  
Sora opened his eyes and saw Pluto, his tail wagging. "What a dream..." Sora muttered, tiredly. Pluto jumped on Sora to wake him up. "This isn't a dream!" Sora yelled as he awoke. "Where am I?" Sora stood up and looked beside him. He saw Kairi, who just awoke and yawned as well.   
"Oh, boy." Sora knelt down. "Do you know where we are? Hey..." Pluto ran away to catch up with Donald and Goofy.  
  
"What was that?" Kairi asked as she yawned and got up. After a little stretch she began to walk. "What happened? Where's Riku?"  
  
"Remember, the monster and then... I don't know. Better start walking." Sora and Kairi both began walking. Monsters kept appearing around them, which they easily killed.  
  
"Hey, is this finally another world?" Kairi asked. "Would we be able to go back?" Sora shook his head, not knowing if they ever could. Some more black monsters appeared and attacked Kairi. She easily destroyed them.  
  
"Well, why don't we go in that accessory shop to start?" Kairi nodded as they both entered the shop, hoping that the owner would be able to tell them where they were.  
  
"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only some kids," Cid, the owner of the shop dismissed them rudely. Sora, though, took a stand.  
  
"Hey, we're not kids! And the name's Sora!" Sora yelled. Kairi looked around the place. There was a chimney by the end, a small window and a colorful rug on the floor.   
  
"Ya, don't judge people for their age. And my name's Kairi!" She shouted, defending herself. Cid scratched his head.  
  
"Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long faces, Sora, Kairi? You guys lost or somethin'?" He asked. Sora and Kairi didn't know how they would explain their situation.  
  
"No!" Sora yelled, not wanting him to know. "Well, maybe," Sora said. "Where are we?" Cid again scratched his head. It wasn't an everyday thing for two kids to come to his shop, lost.  
  
"You two are in Traverse Town. Lots of people from other worlds get sent here once their world is destroyed," Cid tried to explain.  
  
"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Kairi struggled to keep herself from bursting with laughter. Sora had really gotten that man for calling them kids. Sora himself could barley keep the laughs to himself.  
  
"Don't call me gramps!" Cid yelled. "And the name's Cid. Anyway... Not sure what you're talking about but this sure ain't your island."  
  
"Hmm... Kairi, I guess we better start looking for Riku. Won't do us any good to go back without him. Plus we still have to venture other worlds."  
  
"Okay, let our search begin!" Kairi said as she yanked Sora towards the door. Cid stopped them before they left.  
  
"One other thing. If you ever run into trouble, come over here. I'll look out for ya." Sora and Kairi nodded as they left the shop.  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a voice from behind Kairi and Sora came. The two turned and saw a man dressed in black.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked while turning around to face him. He was ready to attack who ever said that.  
  
"And they'll keep on coming at you," the man said, ignoring Sora's question, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," he said, pointing his finger straight at him. "But why?" He changed his topic. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"  
  
"Hey," Sora started, "what's that supposed to mean?" He said, getting into his battle position. Kairi backed away. She didn't want him to know that she had one too.  
  
"Never mind," he simply said. "Now, let's see that Keyblade," he said. He started to walk closer to Sora.  
  
"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora shouted, backing away and getting ready for the worst.  
  
"All right, then have it your way." He set his gunblade down and prepared to attack. He first cast a fire, which almost hit him. Sora swung his keyblade, hitting him. But he countered with another fire attack, which made Sora fall. Then he attacked him more, making Sora lose. Leon walked up to him, ready to take the keyblade.  
  
"Don't hurt Sora!" Kairi ordered. "You'll have to go through me first!" She revealed her keyblade, which she had earlier hidden.  
  
"What, two keyblades?" Leon stood there, stunned. "There was only supposed to be one!" Kairi attacked him when he wasn't ready, for an advantage. He fell back for a second but then raised his gunblade and sent Kairi flying backwards. Kairi's vision grew blurry. She tried to get up but was sent back down by a ball of fire.  
  
"Hey, you found it. Wait, you found two?" A voice behind Leon said while coming closer. She looked at the two unconscious bodies.   
  
"Still... It looks like things are worse than we thought," He said. "A lot worse," he added before leaving with Yuffie.  
  
~*~  
"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said as him and Donald walked through the alley.  
  
"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared," Donald said. His head was up high, as if he were marching down their place proudly. Goofy covered his mouth with his hand. Then something poked Donald, making him scream and fly in the air. He fell back down on Goofy, holding him tightly.   
  
"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" A small, female voice asked from behind them. Donald stopped shaking and turned to see the woman. Goofy did as well. She had brown hair and green eyes and wore a long, pink dress.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," Sora heard a voice before he could get up. Where was he anyway? And what happened? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl. "You okay?" She asked.   
  
Sora nodded his head. "I guess..." Sora said. His vision became clearer. He saw Kairi sitting down in the chair in front of him.  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," she stated. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."  
  
"Well, thanks.. Um.." Sora stumbled on his words, since he didn't know what her name was. It was all still a blur.  
  
"I'm the great ninja Yuffie," she said, smiling proudly while saying her name. Sora looked over her, seeing Kairi, who was perfectly fine.  
  
"Is Kairi okay?" Sora asked, even though he knew she was safe. He just wanted to talk to her and see if she had remembered what had happened.  
  
"Hmm... You mean that girl over there?" Yuffie asked as she pointed towards Kairi. Sora nodded. Then he fell down. "I think you may have overdone it, Squall," Yuffie pointed out.  
  
"That's Leon," he said coldly. Ever since his world disappeared he changed his name, and now he hated it when people called him 'Squall.'  
  
"So, Sora... Are you okay?" Kairi asked, finally being able to talk to him after his half an hour of unconsciousness.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the Keyblades?" Sora asked. He saw them both leaning against the wall. The yellow one and the purple one.  
  
"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie said while walking away from them to Leon. She turned back to face Kairi and Sora. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."  
  
"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them," Leon finished for Yuffie, explaining why they took the keyblades away from them. "But it won't work for long," Leon added. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones, and that there are two." Leon grabbed the keyblades and they both disappeared and reappeared in Sora and Kairi's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."   
  
"Why don't you start making sense!" Sora said coldly. "What's going on here?" Sora still didn't no what was going on, as well as Kairi.  
  
Kairi stood up and agreed. "This is all happening too fast!" She said, then sat back down, confused. "This is too confusing. What are those weird creatures?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith said. Her, Donald and Goofy were all in a red hotel room. Aerith sat on the bed while Goofy and Donald stood up.  
  
"Yeah," Donald answered. Of course they would know, after all, King Mickey wasn't at their castle or this town.  
  
"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy said while covering his mouth with both of his hands as if it were bad to say that.  
  
"They've been secret," Aerith corrected Goofy, "because they've never been connected." It sounded as if she knew everything with this topic, and she said it very calmly. "Until now." She paused as if she were going to sigh. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."  
  
~*~  
  
"The Heartless?" Sora and Kairi repeated what Leon had said when he answered Kairi's question. He also thought that it was a weird title but fit those creatures who lacked hearts.  
  
"Those without hearts," Leon said again. It had been really hard to explain everything to these two characters.  
  
"The darkness in people's hearts-- that's what attracts them," Yuffie answered for Leon, knowing that he was getting sick of explaining everything they had experienced.  
  
"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon answered for Yuffie. They had both really hoped that their explaining would be done soon so they could get to the real work.  
  
"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked, just remembering that she was supposed to ask. Kairi and Sora both shook their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ansem?" Goofy repeated the name that Aerith had just said. He scratched his chin while saying the name, wondering who he was.  
  
"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith immediately said, knowing that they'd both ask who he was or what did he do. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."  
  
Donald closed his eyes as Goofy began to speak. "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked while leaning closer to Aerith with his hands out, ready to read the report.  
  
Aerith shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Goofy tried not to sound or look disappointed, even though it was so obvious that he was.  
  
"Scattered?" Donald repeated, also disappointed, though he could conceal it, unlike Goofy who couldn't with probably everything.  
  
"To many worlds," she said calmly. Goofy and Donald just stood there, not knowing what to do or say to Aerith.  
  
"Oh," Goofy thought while putting his pointer up, "then maybe the king went to find 'em." For once, Goofy had made a big point in their conversation. Donald nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
"Yes," she paused, "those were my thoughts exactly." Surly the king set off to find them so he could find out how to stop them.  
  
"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy pointed out. Donald stared at him as if he were agreeing with him again.  
  
"Wait!" Donald yelled loudly. Goofy stopped and awaited what Donald had to say. "First we need that 'key'!" He yelled, completely stopping Goofy.  
  
"That's right," Aerith said calmly. "The Keyblade," she said it's title, allowing Donald and Goofy to now referee it as the 'Keyblade.'  
  
~*~  
  
"So... This is the key?" Sora asked. "And what about Kairi's? Is it another key?" Kairi stared deeply into Leon and Yuffie's eyes, awaiting for their reply.  
  
"Exactly!" Yuffie answered Sora's first question. "Kairi's is one, too. We still don't know why there are two of them, though. You'll have to find out that question on your own."  
  
"So, no one knows..." Kairi said as she began to get deep in thought, trying to think of all the possibilities and the most accurate one.  
  
"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon said to tell them more about it. There wasn't much to say about them, since they didn't wield one. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what," he said as he walked away.  
  
"Well, me and Kairi didn't ask for this," Sora countered Leon's words. He never did, or did he? He always wanted to get off that Island along with Kairi...  
  
"The Keyblade chooses its master," Yuffie said. "And it chose you, Sora," she said as she looked at him. "And another chose you, Kairi," she said, making Kairi smile slightly.  
  
"So tough luck, you two," Leon said as he walked away and leaned on the door, knowing that there really wasn't any more to say.  
  
"Well, you sure are supportive," Kairi said sarcastically. "This is a new thing for us, but I guess all of you must've experienced it as well."  
  
"How did all this happen?" Sora wondered out loud. New experiences could also be very confusing and difficult to understand. "I remember being in my room..." Then Sora stood up. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? Our island? Riku!"  
  
"Eck, did we forget all about it? All this talking sure put us off. Is our island okay? And... What about Riku? Would he be all right?"  
  
"You know what?" Leon asked coldly. "I really don't know." He probably never really knew anything about this, so why should Kairi and Sora even bother asking him.  
  
"Hey, what's this treasure chest anyway?" Kairi asked looking around it. Sora got up and looked at it as well.  
  
"You know Kairi, you shouldn't be..." Before Sora could finish Kairi stuck her keyblade into the little hole and the chest opened immediately. "Nosy," he finished.  
  
"Lighten up, already! I just got each other a elixir! It could come in handy." Sora looked at her. "Guess it pays to be nosy!" Kairi laughed, making Sora chuckle a little.  
  
"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you two," Leon said, breaking up their fun side into a serious one. "You'd best prepare yourselves," he said.  
  
"Well, I glad you finally care about us now, but I think we can manage," Kairi said, trying not to laugh. Sora elbowed her on her shoulder. "Hmm... Why?"  
  
"To fight for your lives. Are you ready?" Leon asked the two a very difficult question, but it was easy towards Kairi and Sora.  
  
Sora looked back at Kairi and she nodded. "Okay then," Sora began, "we are both prepared for the worst things possible."  
  
"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith," Leon decided. He put his arms down. "She should be there by now with the other visitors."   
  
"Leon!" Yuffie screamed, breaking the silence. She pointed as a heartless wearing armor formed in the middle of the little hotel room.  
  
"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered, sending his arm in the direction of the exit. Yuffie opened the door and closed it on Donald, who got squished by the door.  
  
"Yuffie?" Aerith said, sounding very worried. She turned in the direction that Yuffie was running in and followed her.  
  
"Sora, Kairi, let's go!" Leon said as he took out his gunblade and prepared to attack. The words were more of an order. The two quickly obeyed him. Leon broke the window and jumped out while Sora and Kairi both used the door. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the Leader! Let's go!" Kairi and Sora quickly ran through the door to the second district. They looked around but couldn't find the leader. More heartless continued coming from all the corners. Sora and Kairi found themselves trapped by the third district, surrounded by heartless. Sora backed them away as Kairi opened the door and pulled Sora through it and then herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Goofy looked around and laughed. Then he stopped when he saw some heartless appear. "Garwsh, are these guys the Heartless?" He asked.  
  
"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald yelled as he swung his staff. But before they could say anything, a bright light knocked them down. Sora screamed as he tried to run away but fell down anyway. But unexpectedly, Sora fell onto Kairi and their lips touched. Both of them flinched, but they didn't break apart until thirty seconds. Both of them were shocked, but in their hearts they thought it was somehow meant to be.  
  
"The key, or two of them!" Goofy and Donald both yelled. Before they could say any more, some heartless began to appear. This time, there was no escape. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald all attacked. Since there were four of them, they won easily. But before they could celebrate, a heartless with purple armor attacked them. Its head began to spin and hit Kairi, knocking her down. It appeared that this armor was after her, first. Its arm punched her out. She feel down and struggled to get back up. She weakly attacked the armor, then practically collapsed. Sora threw a Hi-potion at her. Kairi smiled and remembered that it was the one she had given him. She drank it and then felt fully restored. Then her and Sora both began attacking it's middle body. Is spun around to knock the two away but failed. Sora and Kairi destroyed it and looked for more pieces of it. There was only one arm left, and a leg that was being taken care of by Donald and Goofy.   
  
Sora and Kairi both dashed towards the piece as if they were racing, then took it down slowly. It disappeared, leaving only Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy standing there. A small, pink heart floated up into the clouds, telling them that it was dead.   
  
"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked while scratching his chin. Kairi laughed at him. "What?" She didn't reply. Donald and Goofy nodded.  
  
"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon said before Sora and Kairi could even ask a question.   
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy asked, knowing that the wielders had to go with them. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."  
  
"Would we find Riku?" Kairi asked, remembering that he was still missing. "I miss him," she said. "But then again, we'll find him, right?"  
  
"Sora, Kairi... Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friend Riku," Leon said, cheering her and Sora up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Sora said, sounding very said, like it was impossible for him to find Riku ever again, and that Kairi couldn't find him either.  
  
"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald asked. "No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Goofy decided to follow Donald up.  
  
"Yeah, ya gotta look funny," Goofy searched for something to compare Sora to in the funny range. He immediately knew what t say, "like us!"  
  
Donald smiled and pushed Goofy over to the side. "This boat rides on happy faces," Donald said, trying to made his sad face go away.  
  
"Happy?" Sora repeated while looking down. Kairi then knew exactly what he'd do. She covered her mouth to contain her laughter. Sora went back up with his eyes looking way up and his teeth all spread out. Kairi fell and burst into a laughter. Donald and Goofy stood there and stared. Then Sora stopped his face and they went into a laughter as well.  
  
"That's one funny face!" Goofy said during his laughter. Donald just continued, not being able to contain his laughter.  
  
"Sora, I knew you would use that face. You always do!" She giggled. "But I like it!" She said as she began to laugh again. "I'm going with you two," Kairi decided.  
  
"Okay, why not?" Sora asked himself. "I'll go with you guys as well," he said, walking up to them, attempting to shake hands.  
  
"Donald Duck," Donald said as he put his hand out. He smiled while saying it, remembering how many times he had to introduce himself.  
  
"Names Goofy," Goofy said as he walked up closer to the two and stuck his hand out, waiting for a all for one and one for all thing.  
  
"I'm Kairi!" Kairi said as she cheerfully stuck her hand on top on Goofy's and Donald's. Sora smiled after receiving all the names.  
  
"And I'm Sora," he introduced himself finally. He put his hand on top of Kairi's and they all lifted them up, knowing that they were now a team.  
  
"All for one and one for all!" Goofy shouted before they lifted their hands up. Each one of them smiled happily, even Sora.  
  
*  
  
"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon said before they all left into the gummi ship. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread," he reminded Sora and Kairi.   
  
"Check out those shops here," Yuffie said. "They've all got some pretty neat stuff!" She exclaimed before they could leave.  
  
"This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit," she said, hoping that it'd do some good. "And this is from Leon," she said as she handed Sora the elixir item.   
  
"Good luck!" Yuffie said before anyone else could. Kairi waved to her as she got ready to depart from Traverse Town.  
  
"I hope you find your friend!" Aerith remembered that Sora and Kairi were still looking for Riku, but also knew that they'd have fun on their journey.  
  
"Look out for each other," Leon finally said. "Keep your spirits up." Sora nodded and Kairi smiled and nodded.   
  
"The gummi ship is outside that gate," Donald said as he looked at Sora and Kairi, knowing that it would be difficult for them to go in it.  
  
"The what?" Kairi and Sora both said in unison. The two of them almost laughed, knowing that they kept saying things at the same time.  
  
"That's our ship," Donald tried to explain. There was a lot of explaining to do about the gummi ship. Sora and Kairi might even want to know how it works.   
  
"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy remembered how big it was, and when he first saw it he was amazed at its size and colors.  
  
"Hold on. Sora, this is for you. And Kairi, take this." Donald gave them a little fire gem which taught them how to use fire magic. "Now you can use magic, too! Lets get going!"  
  
"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Jiminy Cricket said. "Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"  
  
"Hmm... A cricket?" Kairi asked. Jiminy stormed off, ignoring her comment. "Sorry, just down see one in clothes every day," Kairi said nervously. Then she got into the gummi ship. "Wow, this is cool! What's this do?" She pressed a button, luckily not a dangerous one.  
  
"Don't just go touching things!" Donald ordered as he got everything ready. "Blast off!" He yelled as the gummi ship began moving.  
  
*** End of chapter  
  
Ow, my eyes are burning! Can't write anymore. Should I make Sora & Co go to Wonderland or The Olympus Coliseum? Reviewers decide... This chapter was long so please give me reviews.  
  
Again, thanks to Tiger5913. 


End file.
